Sight Beyond Sight
by dragoneel12
Summary: Time and time again Azami has watched time repeat itself and over time she has grown bored of such repetition. When time resets again after a tragic ending she decides to step into the story, but not as an observer but as someone who participates. She has made the choice to make the life of a Shintaro totally miserable, but her actions has changed something else about the world.
1. The Little Monster and the NEET

**AN: Welcome to 'Sight Beyond Sight'. In this setup Azami tires of being only on the sidelines and decides to intervene a little bit. Because of this a slight disruption has occurred which she does not know about. But what happens when she decides to mess around with the NEET who doesn't want to do anything and ruin his life more than Ene has. Well stick around to find out. There will be some OC's.**

_Text=Character Thoughts _

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Days or any of it's characters, I am just someone who enjoys the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Little Monster and the NEET

"_such a boring sight as usual" _Thought the black hair girl as she let out a sigh of boredom. Her petite body sitting down on the edge of a rooftop, and her hair was being blown by the wind. Suddenly a figure wearing black clothes come from behind her. His eyes yellow and his pupil slit like that of a snake.

"I came back" said the figure with a smirk.

"I've seen that you've made quite a mess" said the girl as she let out a sigh.

"Time will just repeat itself so it doesn't quite matter", the figure then walked beside the girl with a sneer on his face.

"I suppose you do have a point. Nothing will change for now, time will repeat over and over again no matter what happens. Such is the kagerou" she said as she stood up and looked to the sky. She then turned her head and looked at the figure who kept sneering. "You must really enjoy others despair" she said with a slight smile on her face. He red eyes looking intently at the figure.

"It's the best meal!", a wicked grin formed on the man's face as he started at the beautiful art work he had made below. A group of bodies which belonged to the figures which resembled teens and in the middle of all the blood a white hair girl was on her knees weeping non stop. Suddenly the girl began walking towards the door and the figure turned his head to look at her.

"Where are you heading, ojousama?" asked the man.

"I've bored of only watching this time and time again" she said as she turned to look at him. "Is that so. What do you plan on doing then?" asked the man as he looked at her. "Something has caught my interest. I've decided to go and have what is known as 'fun'" she said as she turned her head.

"Oh this is unlike you", he raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl questioning what she had heard her say.

"Well that may be so. But I feel like ridding myself of this boredom, we well meet again when time resets once more", she continues walking as her long black hair which is tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon flows in the wind.

"_Oh, what exactly are you planning to do ojousama? Well that doesn't matter this feels like it's going to be fun", _he then turned his head to take a last look at the beautiful mess he had made before it disappeared and time resets itself. Satisfied he turns away and walks towards the same door that the girl had walked through it.

* * *

Shintaro slowly opened his eyes as he was greeted by the noise of his annoying alarm on his computer which was set up by an annoying girl which occupied the computer. "_Damn that Ene" _he thought as his eyebrow twitched and he looked at the ceiling. He looked at his phone which said 'August 15, 10:30 AM'. "_A damn I was suppose to meet with the others today at the secret base". _as he slowly got up a voice called out "Good morning Master".

He turned to look at the computer screen where his always cheerful computer program waved to him. "You know Ene not everyone is as energetic as you, you should've let me sleep a bit longer" he said as he let out a sigh.

"But if I didn't wake you up you would've kept sleeping for god knows how long" said Ene as she pouted.

"Yeah that's the point" said Shintaro as he let out a sigh.

"You're one lazy NEET! Momo already left a few hours ago!" yelled the computer program in a voice that could be heard all around the neighborhood.

"**SHINTARO!"** a loud yet familiar sound came from the door as his mom burst through the door. "**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE NOISE!?" **

"I'm sorry I won't do it again!" said Shintaro as he got on his knees and bowed before his mom,

"As long as you understand it's fine" she said as she looked at him. "You know Momo just called and asked if you were still asleep. I was just about to wake you up but seems you're already awake".

"Yeah I know, if she calls again tell her I will be there soon", Shintaro's mom left and Shintaro proceeded to do his daily needs. After he finished he put on his red jacket and picked up his phone after he transferred Ene to it, "Are you ready?" he asked her only to receive a cheerful "yes" from her.

He opened the door to his room and he began heading out. When he opened the door to the outside he was greeted by a scorching heat. "This sucks..." he said as he looked towards the sky.

"Geez you're so weak" Ene said as she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I know", he looked at his phone with an annoying look on his face. He then began walking as the heat was beating down on him and only one thing went through his mind. "_I want to go home..."_

* * *

"Geez! Where is that stupid brother of mine!? He should be here by now!" screamed Momo in frustration as she layed on the couch.

"Calm down auntie" said Hibiya as he let out a sigh.

"Why you little!", Momo got up while shaking her fist and looking at the boy who sat on the couch reading a magazine.

"Well he's probably enjoying a nice date with Ene-chan" said Kano with a grin on his face.

"D-date!?" asked Marry as her face turned beep red.

"Ahahahaha he's just joking Marry" said Seto as he patted the girls head. Her face only turned redder as she saw the smile on the boy's face.

"But he's late though like Momo said. I do wonder what he's up to" said Kido with her normal look on her face.

"Well how about we play something fun while we wait for him?" asked Kano as he stood up with his usual mischievous smile. "Alright how about truth or dare", the answer he received was a straight out "No!".

"Awww c'mon pleaaaaaase!" begged Kano, but considering his ability of 'deception' they weren't really sure if he was seriously begging or not.

"Playing truth or dare with you is like committing suicide" said Hibiya remembering his past mistake of accepting playing truth or dare with Kano.

"How about we play BS", Momo then walked to a drawer and grabbed a deck of cards.

"Well I don't see why not" said Seto as he sat on the couch and faced the small table in the middle of the room. The others joined and sat around the table as well.

"Let's get this started" said Momo as she began to distribute the cards. The others got ready to play. They all got a smile on their face because although they didn't like to admit they all wanted to have fun since they were bored to death.

* * *

"It's so hoooot! I'm about to die, I can't go on..." said Shintaro as he slowly dragged himself through the scorching heat.

"Come on master! Fight on! Fight On! Fight on!" beamed the a voice from his earphones.

"How about you try walking through this heat" he said as he annoyingly looked at the cell phone screen.

"I bet it's not that bad" said Ene as she pouted.

"Yeah yeah...", Shintaro's attention was suddenly drawn when he saw a little girl with black hair and a ponytail tied by a red ribbon. "Master is something wrong?" asked Ene as she stared up to look at her master whose eyes was staring straight ahead.

"Not it's nothing, it's just that theres a girl standing on the sidewalk" he said as he turned the screen so that the program could see.

"Do you think that she's lost?" asked Ene as Shintaro turned the screen so he could look at her.

"I don't know" said Shintaro plainly.

"You should ask" said Ene as she looked at him.

"No way, my safety instincts are telling me to avoid her at all costs" he then walked passed the girl but she grabbed the edge of his jacket that made him freeze and look at the girl. "H-how may I help you?" asked Shintaro terrified and this fact made Ene unable to help herself laugh at the look on his face.

"Mister may you tell me how I can get to the train station?" she asked in a voice that resembled that of a young child.

"O-oh if that's what you want I can easily tell you" said Shintaro with a proud look on his face. "So Ene how do you get to the train station" he whispered to his computer program, for as much he hated to admit he had no idea how to get to the train himself.

"Your pathetic" Ene said simply. "Alright repeat what I say"

"Go straight and take a left two streets from here. That should get you face to face with the train station" he said as he smiled at the girl.

"C-could you get come closer I couldn't hear that" she said as she innocently looked at him. Shintaro got on his knees so he could come face to face with the girl, suddenly he received a sudden blow to his gut and he felt his consciousness slowly fading away. "Well that was simpler than I would've thought, you were indeed simple to fool" said the girl in a voice that seemed beyond her years.

"_D-dammit...did I just get beaten by a blow from this little girl? Man I really am a shame to all the men in the world"_, he slowly began to feel himself drift off and the last thing he heard was Ene's voice desperately calling out to him.

"MASTER!" screamed Ene. "W-who exactly are you!?"

"It's not time for you to learn yet but I will leave you with a gift" she said with a grin on her face. Suddenly errors began fill the cell phone screen then it shuts off. The girls then grabs Shintaro's shirt collar and begins to drag him away. "_Let's make this a bit more interesting" _she said with what seemed to be a smile on her face.

* * *

"Have any sevens?" asked Seto with a smirk on his face.

"Nope" Kano responded.

"BS" Seto called out.

"Dammit" said Kano as he threw his deck on the table.

"That's Seto's 30th wins..." Said Marry.

"He's unbeatable" said Kido.

"Ahhhhhhh! Are you sure you're not reading my mind?" retorted Kano.

"Nope you just have a bad poker face" said Seto as he laughed. Suddenly the door flew open as a girl with blue hair stood at the door.

"Ah it's Ene" said Konoha as who was awoken by the sound of the door being swung open.

"Ene how did you get that body!?" asked Momo in total surprise. Ene's body was now physical and she had legs. But beyond that she resembled her old self when she was inside Shintaro's computer.

"I don't know but that's not important! Master was kidnapped!" said Ene. "And by kidnapped I literally mean it!"

"Calm down, What exactly happen?" asked Kido as she let out a sigh.

"Master was kidnapped by a little girl" said Ene as she desperately waved her hand.

"By a little girl? Wait...HOW PATHETIC CAN HE GET!?" yelled Momo. Kano was laughing so hard that if it wasn't because Marry snapped him out of it he would have laughed until he ran out of air.

"W-well she wasn't exactly what you would call a normal everyday girl. I think the reason I am like this is because of her" said Ene as she looked at the others.

"What did she look like?" asked Hibiya

"Uhm...she had black hair and a red ribbon tying it in a ponytail. She was wearing black clothes and her eyes were...wait a minute she had red eyes!" yelled Ene as she remember the appearance of the girl.

"Wait could it possibly mean that she has an ability just like ours?" asked Kido as she looked at Ene.

"Maybe..."

"But why my idiotic brother?" asked Momo as she raised her eyebrow.

"I don't know but I think she wants something with him" said Ene with a crestfallen face.

"Well all we have to do is go look for him then" said Kido as she let out a sigh.

"Where should we start?" asked Seto.

"Near the train station" said Ene. The others nodded and they all rushed out the door well except for Marry.

"Ah I forgot" said Seto as he raced back inside and put Marry on his back. He rushed back out the door and caught up with the others.

* * *

"Ouch, that girl hits hard..." said Shintaro as he slowly opened his eyes. He then looked around and scouted his location. He tried moving his arms only to realize he was unable to because he was tied to a chair. "_Well...three words describe this situation...MY LIFE SUCKS". _Suddenly he heard a door knob turning and the girl who literally handed his a** to him came into the room.

"I've seen that you've awoken boy" said the girl who gave him a smile.

"Yeah but no thanks to you" said an angered Shintaro. "What's the big idea knocking me out!? That hurt like hell" retorted Shintaro.

"Cease your needless complaints or do I have to quiet you down?" she gave him a look that would make a grown man cry.

"O-ok. Sooo...where am I?" asked Shintaro trying not to anger the girl.

"I just wanted to rid myself of my boredom. So can you help me?" she asked giving him a mischievous smile.

"Hey hey hey do I looks like a toy to you!?"

"Well no, but you know plenty about fun" she said as she looked at him.

"Alright enough with the charades" said Shintaro. "Who are you and what do you really want?" with a serious look on his face Shintaro looked at her. "_Men even though I read 'Macbeth' in school which clearly stated not to trust something just because it looks innocent, I still fell for it. Should've just trusted what my instincts told me"._

"Fine you are quite an inpatient boy. My name is Azami and like you I also have an ability", this was something that caught Shintaro's attention and he got a feeling that this might go down hill if he did something to upset her. "You have an impressive ability but it's rather boorish" she said with a grin.

"Hey what do you mean? My 'Favoring Eye' ability seems fine to me, and also I gained it from Ayano I don't want to lose it" said Shintaro.

"Worry not I won't take your power away from you I will add another ability to yours" she said with what seemed to be a smile.

"Huh? You can do that!?"

"Indeed, now stay still?" suddenly a black snake appeared in front of Shintaro and his eyes widened in fear. "This may sting a bit..." but before he had a chance to think about it a scream was heard and then Shintaro blacked out.

* * *

"Oh this is most interesting" said the figure wearing black as he stood in front of a black sphere. Suddenly the sphere began to crack and revealing a girl. Her appearance the same as of the girl who took Shintaro. Except her clothes were white and her hair was white, it was still tied in a ponytail except the color of her ribbon was blue instead of red. When she opened her eyes her eyes they we're blue and she looked at the figured who stood besides her.

"Who are you...who am I?" she asked innocently.

"My name is Kuroha and from now on your name is Azumi" Kuroha said with a wicked smiled on his face.

"Azumi...?"

"Yes...that is your name and I am your master, do you understand?" he asked as he moved closer to her. "_So this is what happens when ojousama decided to intervene, this will be utmost interested", _He was intrigued that such an event began to happen during this sequence.

"I understand...master" she said as she stood up.

"Now it's time to cause some havoc, hyahahahahahahahaah!" Kuroha began to walk and Azumi began to walk behind him.

* * *

"Ugh...my head hurts" said Shintaro as she slowly opened his eyes.

"I've seen you've awoken boy" said Azami as she kneeled beside him.

"You said that would sting a little bit, that hurt like hell!" said Shintaro as he slowly sat up he was no longer tied down to the chair.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel like I went through all the cycles of a washing machine"

"I will take as a 'I'm ok'" Azami said, she then tried to punch him one more time but this time he simply grabbed her hand. "Oh I see that your ability is working quite perfectly" she said with a smile.

"What did you do to me?" asked Shintaro surprise at his amazing feat of blocking the little girls outstanding hit.

"It's your new eye ability, it's the eye ability of 'sight'. You can now see the past, present and future. This ability also allows you to see memories that belong to object and people, but as embarrassing as it is I must apologize for my mistake" said the girl as she looked down.

"What do you mean?" Shintaro asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"You've accidentally gained...well let's just say an impressive amount of strength" she gave him an awkward smile.

"Well I don't quite understand it but I don't feel any different" Shintaro tried to stand up but feeling dizzy from gaining his new ability he fell over and like the awkward moments of the anime he watched, he fell on top of her.

"Huh!?" asked the girl slightly startled and her cheeks slightly red.

"Sorry it was an accident" he said as he looked at the girl. He was lengths away from her lips but before he got a chance to pull away the door swung open and a group of teens stood by the door.

"Shinataro are you al...right..." said Ene in shock as she saw the sight which stood before her.

"This is not what you think..." said Shintaro as he began to sweat bullets.

"Shintaro...I've imagine you to do many things but this is beyond my imagination" said Momo as she formed a fist.

"Wait it's really not what you think..." said Shintaro as he got off the girl.

"Shintaro-kun...is a pervert" said Marry as she seemed like she was about to cry.

"Wait I'm not a pervert! Listen to me!"

"Shintaro..." said Ene. "Die you pervert!" she then moved to punch him but his eyes turned red and he easily dodged her attack. "Wh-what?!"

"Sorry Ene...I haven't gotten control over this power yet" said Shintaro as he looked at her. "But before anything...why do you look like that!?"

"I don't know...why don't you ask your girlfriend over there!" she yelled in what seemed to be anger. But inside her what she was feeling was a feeling closer to jealousy than anger.

"Huh? she's not my girlfriend she's..." but before he had a chance to finish his sentence Azami grabbed his arm and said in a voice which seemed to be confidence "Indeed I am his girlfriend".

"Is that so...You are interested in little girls?" asked Hibiya. "Go die!"

"Pervert..." said Konoha in his usual monotone voice.

"Wait it's not what you think!" retorted Shintaro one more time but like all the other times it failed.

"Die you perv!" Momo threw something blunt at him. It was so fast that he wasn't even able to see it coming. Shintaro fell on the floor as he slowly felt his conscious fading once more for the third time today. But before he passed out one thought went through his mind "_Today really sucks". _Shintaro had his day absolutely ruined by this mysterious girl who somehow had the ability to give others abilities. With this in mind he passed out, but although unknown to him Kuroha had other plans for him and his friends. This time there would be more surprises than any other times there was a reset.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Well leave a review and tell me what you think. See you next time and thanks for reading. **


	2. Lonesome Soldier

**AN: Welcome to another chapter of 'Sight Beyond Sight'. In this chapter we will introduce Tsukihiko, who is an oddity added because of Azami's action. Sadly he won't be alive but he's alive and well in a certain NEET's head. Well we will see their first meeting and their weird yet friendly interaction. Azami will also be joining the Mekakushi Dan as the tenth member. Well without further Ado let's get this started.**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Lonesome Soldier

Shintaro stood dazed as he gazed upon the field of flowers which stood before him. All he remember was Ene and the others busting in and finding him and Azami in that 'questionable' position. It was hard to explain to them what was going on since considering the girl's petite figure it would seem like he was molesting her, although he was pretty sure she was older than she seemed. He also remembers being hit by something hard and putting all these clues together there is only one conclusion he could come up with.

"Yep, I'm dead" said Shintaro as he stared at the scenery before him with lazy eyes. "Wow Momo must've hit me so hard; therefore, killing me. Yep that makes absolute sense...WHAT THE HELL!?", Shintaro's voice resounded throughout the serene scenery for there was really no one else but him, well that's what he thought.

"Well you're not dead" a voice said catching Shintaro's attention. He turned his head in all directions to see if he could see who said it. But it was pointless because no one was around and he couldn't even pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" asked Shintaro who was highly alert. Although unknown to him his eyes were red as if to see what was trying to approach him. "Over here" the voice called out. Shintaro turned to gaze behind him only to see a white hair figure with light colored eyes sitting on what seemed to be a large hourglass.

"Hey nice to finally meet you Shintaro Kisaragi" said the man as he gave him a cheerful smile.

"Who are you?", Shintaro walked towards the hourglass still on alert for any sudden changes which might prove to be a sign of hostility, he wasn't willing to fall for the same trick twice. An innocent face doesn't make someone innocent.

"Relax, I have no intention of hurting you. But as for the question you asked before. don't worry you're not dead", the figure jumps down from the hourglass where the sand hastily pouring towards the empty side of the glass. "Where am I then?" Shintaro asked as he stared at the man who introduced himself as a non-hostel.

"This place is basically your consciousness mixed with the memorie of my past", the man raised his hand as if he was trying to reach towards the sky. "I called you here but as you can see we really don't have much time" he said as he motioned towards the hour glass.

"Who are you?" Shintaro asked one more time his eyes reverting back to normal and he let out a sigh of relief after realizing that he was in no real danger. "You may call me Tsukihiko" said the man as he flashed him a smile. "Tsukihiko? No offence but that is a weird name" said Shintaro with a slight grin.

"Don't worry I take no offence to that, it's Indeed weird and rather old if I may point out", Shintaro raised his eyebrow at that statement. For someone who called himself old he seemed young although not in his teens but in his twenties or so. "So why did you call me here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Seems you came in contact with her at last" said Tsukihiko excited like a who can't wait to open his gifts on Christmas. "She? Are you referring to Azami?" Shintaro said thinking back to the rather odd girl he had met today.

"Oh so you do remember! Indeed that is who I am talking about. So how was your first meeting with her?" said Tsukihiko his eyes almost sparkling.

_"Aside from being slightly weird he doesn't seem to be a bad person"_ thought Shintaro as a sweatdrop appeared on his face, he then took a deep breath and was ready to answers the man's question. "It was like finding out your dad had a secret child and that she was an absolute brat with an innocent face" Shintaro said as he clenched his fist in a rather amusing way.

"That bad huh?", a slightly awkward smile formed on Tsukihiko's face. The answer he got was a simple 'yes'. Shintaro then looked at the man with a smile, "Although our first meeting was rather painful she doesn't seem to be a bad girl. Although for that small body of her's she sure packs a punch."

"Yep that sounds like her alright" Tsukihiko said, back to his old cheerful self.

"By the way how do you know so much about her?" asked Shintaro, this was a question that was on his mind for a while and he was not willing to let an opportunity such as this go by without asking it.

"Oh, that's because she's my wife", an awkward and prevailing silence hovered around the two for a while and the only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing through. _"Did he just say that little girl was his wife...?"_, if this was true Shintaro had gotten the answer to why she seemed mature for someone with her appearance.

"So She's your wife?"

"Yep but that's a story for a different time", Tsukihiko then looked at the hourglass which was almost out of sand. "We don't have much time, so ask any questions you may have now or we have to wait until the next time we meet". After these words one thought went through Shintaro's mind. _"There is a next time!?"_

"Well since I am still shocked and confused by what's going on I don't really have any questions", Shintaro paused and thought one last time. "But before I go, how exactly did you get inside my mind?"

"It's my ability, the eye ability of 'possession'" Tsukihiko's eyes turned blue which left Shintaro in a total daze. It was something unlike he's ever seen before and he had no way to explain it. "Surprising right?" asked Tsukihiko unfazed and unsurprised by Shintaro's reaction.

"When I woke up this field of flowers and these blue eyes are all I had. Even I can't explain what's going on". Shintaro just stared he had no words to say, well no words to change the situation or alleviate the pain he seemed to be carrying.

"I can take over someone's body and mind, but doing something like that it's not right. Apparently times is up" said Tsukihiko as he took one last look at the hourglass. "Shintaro...I can see the world through your eyes, I can see how happy Azami seems after so many years of being alone. Please this is a favor I'm asking you, make her happy" he flashed him a smile.

"Hey wait tell me more"! said Shintaro as he raced towards Tsukihiko as he began to walk away.

"We will meet again. but until then enjoy your peace and quiet with your friend. Oh final words of advice, beware the blue eyes" Tsukihiko vanished leaving Shintaro standing in the field of flowers alone. Suddenly the surroundings turn black and Shintaro felt himself beginning to hear distant yet familiar voices.

* * *

"Do we really have to tie him up?" asked Seto as he witnessed Momo tying her brother to Marry's bed.

"Yes we do, it's for the safety of all girls in this room" responded Ene, who seemed to be in a terrible mood.

"Still isn't this a bit harsh?" asked Seto, only to receive a death glare from Ene making him shut his mouth. "So why is she here?" asked Kano as he looked at the black haired girl who had her hands tied. Of course if she wanted to, Azami could break free easily from these pointless binds.

"So how long may do you all plan to keep me tied up like this?" asked Azami as she let out sigh. She was sittings on Marry's bed after allowing herself to be tied.

"You still owe us an explanation and since you refuse to talk you are not going to get untied" said Momo with her normal attitude. Suddenly a mumbling was heard from Shintaro who was slowly awakening. "Wait...Tsukihiko...", upon hearing this the Azami suddenly broke free and started shaking Shintaro awake. "How do you know Tsukihiko?" asked the girl as she shook the awakening NEET.

"H-huh?" Shintaro opened his eyes only to come face to face with the girl who proved to be the cause of his problems so far today. "Azami what's wrong?", he looked at the girl who seemed startled and whose eyes seemed full of hope, but hope which was slowly fading away.

"It's nothing..." she turned away and went to sit back on the bed.

"Oh I see that you finally woke up, pervert" said Ene with a very pissed off look on her face. Shintaro stared at her dumbfounded because his mind was still a total mess after meeting the man who identified himself as Tsukihiko. "Uhm...why am I tied up?" asked Shintaro obviously lost about what was currently happening.

"Apparently you cannot be trusted around girls" said Kido as she let out a sigh.

"If this is about what happened, once again it's not what you think" said Shintaro as he let out a sigh. He then turned his gaze towards Azami. "Can you please tell them it's not what they think because being tied up is not the funnest thing in the world."

"I agree" said Azami. "He is telling the truth, he was not assaulting me it was an accident. And before I forget to mention this, I am not a little girl. It's rude to judge someone's age just by their size" she said while looking like she was pouting.

"How old are you then?" asked Kano ready for some juicy information so he could mess around. "And for the record you are one strong girl to break that rope that easily".

"I commend you on you're flattery but it's rude to ask for one's age".

"Ok now that that's settled, can someone please untie me!?" retorted Shintaro because his legs were going numb. "Fine..." responded Ene as she walked to him and untied the ropes. "Thanks" said Shintaro as he rubbed his wrist. "Ene how does being like that feel?" he asked definitely ignorant of the girl's anger.

"I guess it's not that bad, but I still don't know how got like this" she said as she let out a sigh. Her anger slowly leaving her suddenly Azami spoke. "Materialization" she stated calmly.

"Materialization?" the others asked in unison as they looked at her.

"Yes, it's the eye ability that allows one to 'materialize' items from what you humans know as the interweb."

"You mean the internet right?" said Shintaro with a slight smile on his face, he had to admit that the way she put it sounded really cute.

"Oh is that what it's called? Well it matters not as long as you understand the concept it's fine" Azami then let out a sigh. "Think of something and try as hard as you can to make it reality". Ene closed her eyes and she focused of creating a mini internet toolbar. When she opened her eyes again what she saw didn't only amaze her it even amazed the others.

"Wow now that's epic" said Kano as he looked a the internet toolbar screen floating in Ene's hand. "It really is amazing isn't it?" asked Momo as she stared at Ene's hand. "You can also materialize weapons you see on the 'internet' as well. As long as you've seen it or you can see it you can materialize it. But the size of the objects also signifies the strain it has on the users body" said Azami as she gave Ene the last bit of explanation"How did I get this power?" but before Azami could give her and answer Shintaro grabbed Azami and dragged her out of the room.

"What just happened?" asked Hibiya as he looked at the door they had left opened confused.

"I don't know" said Seto with an awkward smile.

"Are you sure he was kidnapped?" asked Kido

"To be perfectly honest, now I have no idea" said Ene as she tried to process what was taking place.

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Azami as she was being dragged away by Shintaro. "I'm trying to save you from spilling the beans" he simply said as he looked back to look at her. "What do you mean?" she asked him with a questionable look. Shintaro came to a halt and faced her.

"You know for someone as smart and as experienced as you, you should know not to let your guard down. My friends are nice and all but how do you think they would possibly react when they find out you can give people abilities?" As much as she hated to admit the boy did have a valued point. He was correct and considering how she was treated like a monster in the past she was beginning to rethink if joining was really a good idea.

"You said 'a lot of experience', how do you know that? Make sure you choose those next words carefully human or they may be your last" said Azami, if looks could kill this one would certainly had killed Shintaro with a first glance.

"You are scary when you want to be, but honestly I don't fear you. Not because of the power you have given me but because you are a nice person" he said as he smiled at the girl. This statement made the girls heart fluttered because ever since she was alive she had heard these words from only one person. To her humans have always been 'dull' but maybe he and his friends were different. After watching them struggle countless times maybe they were different.

"And in all honesty someone told me to watch over you" he said as he looked at her not noticing that her face was slightly red. "Who?" she simply asked. The answer she got back wasn't quite as satisfying as she thought it would be for all she got back was a "I have no idea" Shintaro lied.

"You are useless" Azami said as she let out a sigh.

"Yeah yeah I know. Ok now listen carefully to what I'm about to say", he waited until the girl nodded and gave her consent that she was listening to him. "Look when they ask how old you are you say 17. As for the whole kidnapping part let's just say it's a prank ok?"

"But why go to such lengths instead of telling the truth?" she asked slightly tilting her head.

"Because sometimes the truth is not as easily to digested than a lie is" said Shintaro thinking back to the lie he had told her. Sure he didn't remember everything about the dream but he still remember meeting the guy known as Tsukihiko who claimed to be her husband. At this point he just assumed Tsukihiko didn't want him to say anything.

"I'm going to ask Kido if you could join the Mekakushi Dan. Don't say anything that is uncalled for or anything which could possibly get me killed. I don't want to be beaten to a pulp three times in a day" said Shintaro as he let out a sigh.

"You're quite kindhearted, and you remind me of someone I knew. Alright then I will do as you told me" Azami then gave him what looked like a mischievous smile. "_I'm going to regret this and she sure as hell is going to be the end of me"_ thought Shintaro as he face palmed.

* * *

Kuroha walked down a long school hallway and Azumi followed behind him. They had one target in mind his name 'Kenjirou Tateyama'. Kuroha opens a door and inside the room there is a man reading a paper and he looks towards the door upon hearing footsteps only to come face to face with something unexpected.

"Kuroha..." said Kenjirou.

"Long time no see. I'd like to introduce someone to you", Azumi stepped and Kenjirou's eyes widen upon seeing what seemed to be a mirror image of 'Medusa'( what Kenjirou knows Azami as). "What the hell is this?" asked Kenjirou with a serious look on his face.

"Well you see, upon the bad ending happening once again my great ojousama decided to step into the story as a character. Well this was the result of her actions. Cute isn't she?" Kuroha put a hand above Azumi's head and grinned at Kenjirou intently.

"What do you want?" Kenjirou asked as he returned to reading the papers that were in front of him.

"Nothing much, I just wanted you to join me", Kuroha let out a sigh and leaned on the table where Kenjirou worked. "I want you by my side after so I can reshape the 'kagerou' the way I want it to be", a wicked grin appeared on Kuroha's face and it managed to get him a sigh from Kenjiro.

"So what's in it for me?" asked Kenjirou as he fixed his glasses and looked up to face Kureha. "Considering what's going through your head most of the times, I don't think a world created by you would be much fun. Tell me something that is at least of equal value to my services."

"I just can't beat you when it comes to deals can I?" said Kuroha as he let out a deep sigh. "How about this, what if I revive those you hold dear which lost their lives?" This immediately got Kenjirou's attention, he listen attentively so not to miss any details. "Keep talking I'm listening" said Kenjirou.

"You see, this little girl is almost the opposite of Azami. Their abilities connect to some extent and among some of these abilities is the power to revive or raise the dead. She also contains the power to give powers to others" Kuroha then wrapped one of his arm among Kenjirou's head who was thinking about this one in a lifetime opportunity.

"Can I have your guarantee that you will keep your part of the bargain?" the answer he got was close to what he expected. "If I didn't plan to hold up my bargain I could've easily killed you instead of asking for your cooperation" said Kuroha as he let out a sigh. "So are you in?"

"I accept, but before that I want you to show me this girl's power" said Kenjirou as he looked at Azumi who was looking at the picture of a black cat. "Alright then, how about we give you a new power to prove I am not lying?", Kuroha then turns his head towards Azumi and simply says "do it."

Her blue eyes begin to glow and a large snake appears in the middle of the room. "This may hurt a bit", the snake then descends it's large mouth then and seems to enter within Kenjirou. "How do you feel?" asked Kuroha knowing full well the ecstasy of gaining power from Azumi.

Kenjirou slowly opened his eyes, although one glowed red the other glowed blue. "I feel like I can do anything" said Kenjirou as he smirked at him. "Good then let's go change the world" said Kuroha and she shook hands with Kenjirou and laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

"So let me get this straight...You want us to let her join the Mekakushi Dan?" asked Kido as she looked at Shintaro and Azami.

"Yeah pretty much. I don't see a problem and also she knows about the hideout and the abilities, she could easily rat us out", Shintaro slyly tried to convince the leader who at times proved to be hard to convince.

"Hmm he does have a good point" said Kano as he joined the conversation. "Also I don't see why not, she doesn't seem like a bad person and she also has great insight on the abilities."

"I suppose you're right, so what do you guys think?" asked Kido as she looked at the others. "I don't see why not, right Marry?" asked Seto only to get a nod from the girl. "Seto is right she doesn't seem that bad although it's rather surprising that she's older than we thought" said Momo with her normal cheerful smile. "Welcome..." said Konoha as he gave Azami as thumbs up. Although Ene was reluctant to let her join she took a deep breath and agreed with everyone else. Afterall she was out voted.

"Well seems everyone agrees, welcome Azami to the Mekakushi Dan. It's a pleasure to have you here and welcome you as the tenth member of our group" said Kido as she flashed her a smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Azami as she bowed. _"Well she's a bit more formal than I thought she would be"_ thought Shintaro to himself. "How about we celebrate the new member of our group who is also Shintaro's girlfriend!" said Kano with a sly smile as always.

"For the last time she is not my girlfriend" all the others laughed at this including Hibiya who couldn't help himself not to laugh at Kano's silly actions. "So what do you have in mind for a celebration?" Shintaro asked.

"We're going to the amusement park!" yelled Kano. This made Marry, Momo and Ene's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Where are you going to get all the money for ten tickets?" asked Kido as she let out a sigh. "Well it just turns out that yesterday I won a draw that gave me a blank ticket to the amusement park."

"Blank Ticket?" asked Hibiya as he looked at Kano confused. He still wasn't quite used to the way of the city.

"He means a ticket that doesn't specify the amount of people you can bring. But I must say that's an incredible amount of look for someone who can't win a single BS match" said Seto as he started to laugh. "Shut up!" was the reaction he got out of Kano.

"What's an amusement park?" Azami whispered to Shintaro. "It's a place full of rides and games, actually you can just wait and see" he said as he gave her a smile. "So are you all ready?" asked Kano as he raised his arm and the others all replied "Yes!" in unison. One by one they began to walk towards the door each excited about having some fun. But Shintaro really didn't want to go back outside in the scorching heat but he didn't want to ruin it for others like Ene, who would finally be able to go to the amusement park with her own legs for the first. time. They all walked outside and to the back of the group Shintaro and Azami walked together.

Afterall the day was still young and there was plenty more fun to be had. Although Shintaro never got around to talk about his newfound ability but he felt this would be something he should tell them later on. Well time to go enjoy laughter and happiness which would be Azami's first time experiencing this in a long time. But there will be someone waiting to end their fun like he has done all the other times. Will he succeed this time or will he fail? Let's see if they can hold off another tragic ending which is just 'dying' to happen.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, and next time we will see some action which although doesn't happen very much during the original series. Since this time reset is a bit different things are going to change up a bit so we will be seeing some fighting and Azami vs Azumi action. Well until next time and thanks for reading.**


End file.
